


Post Yule Ball

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus enjoy the silence of the empty hall for their own dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Yule Ball

Apparently supervising a hall full of brats while they danced and groped each other wasn't punishment enough for Severus. Instead of ditching the Great Hall after the dance, the potions master was told he had to supervise the clean up as well, and assure that every student made it back to their dorm rooms. It was the same thing every year on Christmas Eve. Snape would supervise the Ball, then snap at the brats who thought they could manage to slip passed the greasy git and go off to fuck in the nearest broom closet.

Severus expected nothing less from a hall full of ignorant hormonal teenagers.

The scowl on the potions masters face never ceased as he watched the students leave the Great Hall. He scanned the crowd with his arms crossed against his chest. Once the hall was empty, Snape flicked his wand once and watched as tables and decorations began to fold away. He mentally thanked magic for making the clean up as painless as possible.

With his footfalls echoing through the empty hall, Severus breathed a sigh but stopped dead in his tracks. Only the footfalls continued to echo throughout the corridor. Snape snarled and clenched his fists at his side as he burst through the Great Hall's doors and into the hall. The man's head snapped to the left to see that ghastly black hair that belonged to none other than Potter.

Harry's steps faltered as he stepped off the final step of the staircase. His eyes immediately meeting the potion master's scowl.

"Potter," Severus snarled, approaching the boy. "You better have an explanation for not being in your dorm!"

Harry swallowed, keeping his gaze on that of his professor. The man's expression was frightening with thick black hair framing his scowling features. Yet, he hoped he would encounter Severus on his way down to the Great Hall.

"I came to see you," came the uneasy answer from Harry.

For a moment Snape was taken aback and his features softened. He knew better than to believe the boy. If he were anything like his father, he was simply lying through his teeth to only provoke him. 

"Do not lie to me."

"It's no lie, sir," Harry offered Snape a light smile.

Severus squared his shoulders and glared down at Harry and hummed in acknowledgement. "Very well. What did you need?"

Snape didn't look any less intimidating with his scowl now gone. Harry still found his palms sweaty as he shifted nervously on his feet under Snape's scrutinizing glare.

"M-may I offer you a dance, sir," Harry asked nervously as he looked up at the Professor. "You didn't look happy standing off to the side during the dance."

Harry took a step back, cautious as Severus leaned toward him. Harry didn't expect to see Severus smiling at him. Well, it wasn't much of a smile considering it was coming from a man who rarely smiled.

"Why not," Snape offered Harry his hand. 

Harry half expected Snape to accept his dance as he tentatively took the older man's hand. For once in the four years that Harry had attended Hogwarts, he felt that Severus wasn't seething in anger and hate towards him. The person that was standing before Harry was not the lonely, unforgiving git of a professor that had hated him for the longest time. This man was actually smiling - slightly - and allowing Harry to look past the cold persona Severus hid behind.

The two men entered the empty hall, their footfalls echoing and breaking the silence. Together, they stood in the vast emptiness of the Great Hall. The only light coming from the moonlight shining in through the windows.

As Severus' arm went around Harry's waist, the man pulled Harry flush against him, never letting go of his hand.

"You do realize you should be in your dorm and anyone could walk in?" Snape quirked a brow at Harry.

Harry simply nodded and smiled up at his Professor. "Yes, sir, I know."

"Please, Harry. Call me Severus," Snape said softly as he and Harry began to move together. 

The two moved in time to the rythmic beating of their hearts across the floor, completely oblivious to the fact that another professor or student could walk in and Snape could be caught with a student in an inappropriate act. At that moment, there was no school or anyone else around. It was just them moving as one to the silence of the Great hall.

It didn't even matter how long the two had been dancing. Once the clock outside Hogwarts chimed midnight, Severus brought his hand up to cup Harry's cheek. His dark eyes met green and he leaned in to share a chaste kiss with the boy.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Severus murmured against his lips.

Smiling, Harry brought his arms around Severus' neck to deepen the kiss he never wanted to end. "Merry Christmas to you too, Severus."

Severus ran his hands down Harry's sides to grasp his hips, ceasing their dancing. "Shall I escort you to my quarters?"

Harry grinned up at Severus and took a step backwards and gestured to the door. His eyes never leaving Snape's. "After you, Professor."


End file.
